User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo 500098/ERB Wiki Deathmatch-Killer vs Nail
(Setting: The Space Jam Arena) Nail walked through the empty Space Jam Arena, known for being the arena of the very real, infamous game of b-ball where the Looney Tunes, Michael Jordan, and Bill "Motherfucking" Murray defeated the Monstars. "What history." Killer sighed, perfectly content. However, Killer, after looking at the bleachers, stained with the blood of Lola Bunny, Killer heard a very distinct noise. He knew what man made that sound. "Nail..." Killer sternly said, his fists tightening. "Surprised to see me?" Nail asked with a tinge of sarcasm. A tinge being a asston. "What are you doing here, at the prestigious Space Jam Arena?" Nail angrily asked. "I'm here for that dollar you owe me." Nail said, monotone covering his voice. "I'm not paying you for that RIGGED bet." Killer stated, calm but still had the fury of Apollo in his eyes. "Fine, I'm gonna have to beat it out of you!" Nail barked. Killer sighed. "Let's go, fucker." Killer laughed. Nail charged at Killer, Killer preparing a two-point stance. "DIE!" Nail yelled, his voice echoed across the b-ball court. Nail hit Killer with a dropkick, Killer flying into the scoreboard. Latching onto the scoreboard, Killer pulls out some wires from the scoreboard. "Come down and fight me, pus-" Killer tackled Nail, cutting Nail off. Killer pulled the wire out of his pocket, and wrapped it around Nail's neck. "Now you'll see why I'm called Killer" Killer muttered, Nail struggling. Killer pulled the wire up and started swinging Nail around, Nail screaming with pain. "DIE!" The wire and Nail goes flying into the bleachers. Nail slams into the bleachers, his face starts to become a crimson mask. Nail picks himself up, and pulls out a nailgun. "Eat shitty puns, fucker!" Nail barked, firing the nailgun. Killer runs out of the way and hides behind a hoop until Nail ran out of the metallic bullets. Killer groans, then he screams because of the seven nails in his shoulder. "FUCK" Killer screams, pain shooting through his arm. Killer pulls out his ultimate weapon, the X-Cross, a sword forged by Hades himself, struck with the lightning of arcane gods, fused with the souls of spartans, and blessed by the great saint, Tesla Man. Killer dives out from behind the post, noticing Nail is just carrying a baseball bat. WITH A SHITLOAD OF NAILS TIED TO IT. "Epic, nail" Killer quipped. Killer ran foward, slashing at Nail. Blood splattered across the bleachers. Killer laughed, only to be met with a baseball nailbat to the leg. "AGH!" Killer yelled, throwing the X-Cross at Nail. Nail dodges the legendary sword. Nail kicks up and grabs it, a grave mistake. Sparks fly from the blade of the sword, Nail falls to the ground, his body jolted. "Fool, I am KillerFace! Slayer of the dead!" Killer expositioned. Nail grabbed a orb from his pocket and stuck it to Killer"s hand. "What's that?!" Killer asked, surprised. "Nail-Bomb, bitch." Nail softly claimed. Nail wound up his hand and poked the bomb. KA-BOOM! Killer's arm was gone, along with his right ear, his eye, and two-thirds of his torso. Killer staggered. Then he collapsed, his body twitching. Nail smirked. "Dickhole." Nail reached for Killer's pocket, pulling out a dollar. Nail got up, weakened, but happy. He left, stuffing the dollar in his pocket. NAIL WINS Which battle is next? Devil vs Wrath Wach vs Patts Jella vs Gabriel Category:Blog posts